A través de tus ojos
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Luego que la guerra y la preparatoria terminará todos vuelven a sus casas para comenzar las vacaciones de verano, todo está en tranquilidad pero un día sucede un cambio: uno que les costará todo lo que conocen, que no creyeron posible y que afectará a sus personas más cercanas... definitivamente uno que no esperaban. /Geners: Drama-Aventura-Misterio/
1. Familia Weasley

**Summary: **Luego que la guerra y la preparatoria terminará todos vuelven a sus casas para comenzar las vacaciones de verano, todo está en tranquilidad pero un día sucede un cambio: uno que les costará todo lo que conocen, que no creyeron posible y que afectará a sus personas más cercanas... definitivamente uno que no esperaban.

**Aclaración: **Esto se desarrolla un año después de la guerra; Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks y Alastor Moody sobrevivieron después de estar una semana inconsciente y un mes en rehabilitación, Sirius Black, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin nunca murieron ya que fueron sus ilusiones (bien hechas por cierto) las que desaparecieron al momento mas luego aparecieron cuándo la guerra fue ganada. Draco, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy al tiempo que Snape están en deuda con el hijo de Lily y James Potter luego que los defendiera ante el Ministerio de Magia. Por último el fic comienza el primer día del verano.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling; solo trama es de mi propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

.

**A través de tus ojos.**

**Capítulo 1: Familia Weasley.**

.

Era un nuevo día en la Madriguera, el sol iba ascendiendo iluminando cada parte que podía, en el cielo se apreciaban un color amarillo apareciendo lentamente y las nubes blancas repartidas en el azul cielo; tres horas más tarde en la habitación de un pelo rojo que es el sexto hijo de esa familia, de nombre Ronald Billius Weasley. Él estaba completamente dormido hasta que unos rayos de sol entraron por su ventana y le dieron directamente a los ojos obligando lo a abrirlos y posteriormente a despertarse.

Ron se sentó y comenzó a frotarse sus ojos, al tiempo que lo hizo se levanto de la cama.

—Siempre es igual —no estaba del todo despierto por lo que no había notado el _ligero _cambió en su recamara—: el sol me despierta, me elevó adormilado... —en eso preciso momento se percató que dónde debería su estante con sus libros de magia no había absolutamente nada más que una puerta, seguramente _muggle_, de color negro—, pero ¿qué significa esto? —visualizó dónde dormía—. No puede ser —estaba en shock.

Su cama poseía una sábana blanca con puntos naranja claros y la orilla era café, igualmente que la manta que cubría el colchón, una almohada marrón y otra del tono que la sábana; estaba elevada a treinta centímetros del suelo, pegado a el estaban tres cajones: uno largo níveo y otros dos azafranado. El resto de la litera era negruzco.

—¿Qué... qué está... pasando? —no creía lo que veía, seguidamente volteó a la par— No... no comprendo esto —ahora ojeó el resto de su aposento—. Increíble —mencionó casi audible.

A parte de su cama lo demás de su habitación se transformó en su totalidad.

Al lado derecho de su litera, pegada a la pared, estaba una mesa aloque con una silla _muggle _negra, arriba de ella un objeto rectangular de tonalidad platino(1) y más alto una ventana; en la parte superior de su yacija el anaquel que anteriormente no vio de tinte cobrizo con tres separaciones del mismo colorido de las gavetas. Incluso tenía un enorme elemento cuadriforme con los trío de pigmento que el resto de su pieza(2).

Lo que sobraba del cuarto era tapizado de fotos, que no se mueven, por individuos que nunca ha conocido.

Solo una cosa, la más lógica cruzó por la mente del pelo rojo y esa fue gritar tan fuerte cómo si hubiera visto una araña.

* * *

Por otro lado en la alcoba de los señores Weasley no se escuchaba ni un murmullo por lo que seguirían dormitando, claro no contaban que Ronald diera semejante chillido.

—¡¿Ronald Billius Weasley?! —exclamó disgustada Molly— ¡¿Por qué...?! —y ahí quedo la pregunta gritada— Arthur —murmuró sorprendida.

—¿Sí querida? —contestó medio aturdido por el vocero de ella.

—Mi-Mira —tartamudeó.

Y al instante el dúo terminó como una estatua.

Al contrario de la litera de su sexto hijo el suyo era distinto: tenía una cama marrón con sábanas y almohadas amarillas con rayas rojas y una funda fucsia; de ambos lados una mesa de noche, la de la derecha un jarrón con una planta _muggle _carmesí con cuatro pétalos(3) y a la par una lámpara, del lado izquierdo seis libros de distintos colores y dos velas que aromatizaban el recinto. Dos ventana grandes a cada extremo con una cortina albar en cada una, debajo de la cama una alfombra pardo pálido cuadrilongo, el mismo objeto rectangular de Bilius y para finalizar un sillón en frente de ella.

El resultado de esto fue el unísono vocifero que salió de la habitación compartida.

* * *

Minutos antes de la escena de los padres de Ron, él se hallaba estupefacto, al momento que gritó la única respuesta a su repuesta fue— _Estoy cien por ciento seguro que es una broma de Fred y George —_buscó por todas partes su varita—_, o tal vez no lo es —_al no encontrarla se asustó de sobremanera—_, entonces ¿qué paso aquí?_

Consiguientemente oyó la exclamación de Molly y Arthur y sin dudar corrió velozmente dónde ellos— ¿_También a ellos les sucedió?_

Pasados pocos segundo de que ingresará el trío se miró fijamente cómo si buscasen una explicación, transitaron dos minutos y nadie decía nada sin embargo una persona de pelo rojo con pecas les hizo reaccionar.

—Quién lo diría —inició una voz femenina— ver a madre, a padre y a Ronnie chillando como si estuviesen perdidos en el bosque —terminó sarcástica.

Ellos se voltearon a la dirección en la cual se percibió la voz descubriendo que, para su estupor, fue—: Ginny.

La susodicha levanto una ceja— Ya les he dicho que me llamen Ginevra no Ginny —replicó medio molesta—, detesto ese apelativo —se apoyó en el marco de la entrada—. Cambiando de tema —contempló el reloj de la pared—, es que no planeaban despabilarse... ya son las nueve.

—De la mañana —citación inmediata de parte de la matriarca.

—No; de la noche —ironizó cruzándose de brazos.

Molly quedó sin palabras ante la respuesta de su, nada fría y sarcástica e irónica, hija.

—Ginny perdón Ginevra —se corrigió al instante el patriarca al recibir la helada mirada de su séptima hija— tú... ropa —la mujer y el adolescente dirigieron su visión a la aludida.

La menor de la familia vestía una blusa púrpura con una sudadera plateada, unos pantalones que le llegaban dos dedos abajo de la rodilla del color de la nieve y unas zapatillas granate; su pelo, normalmente ondulado, ahora era completamente liso y llevaba un fleco que le cubría casi en su totalidad su ojo derecho, un lazo níveo atado formando un pequeño moño del lado del flequillo. Su mirada siempre reflejando calidez, amor y ternura ahora destellaba solo frialdad.

En otras palabras Ginny es una chica rebelde.

—¿Y ahora te interesa saber de mí? —no comprendieron las palabras del todo pero tampoco indagaron— Como sea —siguió indiferente— deben saber que William y Charles vendrán en una semana a las dos de la tarde; Percival esta haciendo no-se-qué y Frederick y George están abajo limpiando la sala —se dio media vuelta—. Adiós —se fue del cuarto.

Tres segundos después.

—Acaso dijo que... —principió el patriarca.

—...Fred y George... —siguió Ronnie.

—...limpiaban la sala —concluyó Molly.

Posteriormente el trío entro en su segundo shock total del día ya que solo hay una repito una forma en la que "Fred y George" y "limpiar" estén en la misma oración y esa es:

Fred y George nunca limpiaran.

Y obviamente el saber que lo realizan es algo que dejaría sin palabras a cualquiera que conociera a los gemelos; cinco minutos después los tres Weasley bajaron rápidamente a la sala solo para hallarse a las copias aseando.

—_Era cierto _—fue el pensamiento que tuvieron.

Fred llevaba puesto una camisa aguamarina con un abrigo azul marino sin abrochar, por eso se notaron que lucía una corbata negra; su short es verde musgo con zapatos azul negro. George una camisola cárdeno con un jersey negruzco del cual solo el tercero y cuarto botón permanecen abotonados, cincho del mismo color, un pantalón albo y unos botines malva. En las mangas derechas del dueto se alojaba un brazalete grisáceo que decía **Disciplina**.

El terceto evocó a su tercer heredero y supieron que...

Los mellizos son prefectos.

Cuatro segundos después...

¿Los... mellizos... son prefectos? ¡¿Los mellizos son prefectos?!

—Hermanos —la voz de la pelo roja los saco, de nuevo, del trance—, madre, padre y Ronnie bajaron —se fue a sentar en el sofá del lugar y a poner sus pies sobre la mesa.

—_¡Ginevra Weasley! —_pensaron con desconcierto.

—Buenos días —saludaron con cortesía el cuarto y quinto retoño—. Ya hicimos nuestros deberes y ahora iremos a leer —cogieron un libro— a la cocina —se marcharon.

Si creyeron que el hecho de que las copias sean prefectos era algo impensable esto lo eran aún más.

Son ordenados.

Responsables.

Estudiosos

Y educados.

¡Los gemelos son estudiosos y educados!

Ahora si lo han visto todo, o eso pensaron hasta que escucharon una explosión proveniente de la cocina.

—_Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —_pensaron con tristeza.

Ginevra alzó una ceja— Muy segura a que Precival hizo de las suyas de nuevo —bufó con cansancio—. Siempre tan impredecible.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto Arthur.

—Si estuvieran en casa lo sabrían —fue la única cosa que mencionó.

—Ginevra —murmuró Ron—. Dinos que pasa.

Le miró levemente interesada— No me extraña que madre y padre no lo sepan pero tú Ronnie.

—No me llames Ronnie —se quejo Ron—. Sabes que no me agrada.

—Buen chiste, se nota que has aprendido de Percival —musito con sarcasmo—; por favor si fuiste tu el que nos pidió que te llamásemos así.

—Es en-enserio —tartamudeo no creyéndolo.

—¡Sí! —se exasperó— Basta de bromas Ronnie que ya tenemos suficientes con la de Percival —suspiró.

El anteriormente mencionado salió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que en la cocina se escuchaba un:

—¡Esto no se quedará así! —fue el unísono chillido— ¡Cuándo te atrapemos tú lo limpiarás! —entraron corriendo cómo si estuvieran en un maratón.

—¡Inténtenlo! —les respondió— ¡Si es que pueden! —se rió.

—¡Percy Weasley! ¡Respétanos! ¡Somos prefectos! —siguieron exclamaron.

La escena era la siguiente: el tercer hijo siendo perseguido por el cuarto y el quinto mientras botaban todo a su paso, el sexto y los progenitores mirándolos con estupefacción y la séptima disimulando una carcajada.

—_Tendría que ser al revés —_se dijeron mentalmente los que no entendían nada.

—_Esto es muy divertido —_fue Ginny.

—¡No me digas Percy! ¡Me llamo Percival! —protestó al instante— ¡Y son prefectos pero en el instituto! ¡No en la casa! —rectificó.

—¡No nos interesa! —inició Fred.

—¡Seguimos siéndolo! —siguió George.

—¡Porqué madre y padre! —retomó el de la camisa aguamarina.

—¡Nos pidieron! —prosiguió el de la camisola cárdeno.

—¡Que los mantuviéramos! —reanudo el de la corbata negra.

—¡Al límite! —finalizó el del suéter negruzco.

—¡Me importa lo más mínimo! —chilló el, aparentemente, bromista.

—_Repito lo dicho: tendría que ser al revés._

—No pueden hablar cómo personas civilizadas —pregunta indirecta de parte de Ginevra, quien se acaba de levantar a buscar quién-sabe-qué.

—¿Los gemelos o Percival? —indagó Ronnie medio incomodo con no decirle Percy.

—Lo que funcione —respuesta seca de la única hija mientras caminaba a la cocina. Los gritones se marcharon al patio.

Ginny no se fijo que en la entrada de la cocina había una cáscara de banana y al momento de pisarla, su centro de gravedad fue desviado de su eje, provocando que la fuerza de gravedad aumentará en sus hombros, estimulando que la atracción entre el suelo y su cuerpo incrementará de manera progresiva, o sea, se cayó.

—¿Ginevra te caíste? —cuestionó, lo obvio, Ron.

—No —alegó aún en el suelo—, es que me gusta el piso de nuestra residencia y lo quería abrazar —irónicamente decía.

—_¿Qué te paso Ginny? ¿Tú no eras así? —_pensaron los padres preocupados.

Posteriormente se levanto y oyó un— ¡Percival! —de parte de los prefectos.

Observaron por la ventana y... Fred estaba colgado de cabeza con un lazo atado a una de las ramas del árbol y George lo bramó desde un agujero, muy profundo por cierto.

—No es mi culpa que tengan accidentes casuales —menciono con fingida inocencia el susodicho.

—¡¿Casuales?! —curiosearon desde dónde estaban.

—Casuales —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Si con casuales te refieres a que tú las pones —principió la del lazo níveo—. Sí, son casuales —finalizó con burla.

En ese instante los dos se fueron dejándolos más que intrigados y con solo una cosa segura.

Que Fred, George y Ginny cambiaron completamente.

Y esa fue la mañana más sorprendente que tuvieron en su primer día del verano.

.

**~Solo porque todo este cambiando no significa que ahora...**

**que nunca haya sido de esta manera~**

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Las últimas líneas en negrita son de: No need to say goodbye, de Spektron.

Ahora aclararé los puntos marcados en la historia:

(1) _**Laptop.**_

(2) _**Armario.**_

(3) _**Orquídeas rojas.**_**  
**

En el próximo veremos la reacción de la familia Dursley-Potter.


	2. Familia Dursley-Potter

**Summary:** Luego que la guerra y la preparatoria terminará todos vuelven a sus casas para comenzar las vacaciones de verano, todo está en tranquilidad pero un día sucede un cambio: uno que les costará todo lo que conocen, que no creyeron posible y que afectará a sus personas más cercanas... definitivamente uno que no esperaban.

**Aclaración:** Vernon Dursley fue a un viaje de negocios un mes antes del verano y Dudley se le unió a las dos semanas luego que acabará sus estudios.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling; solo trama es de mi propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**A través de tus ojos.**

**Capítulo 2: Familia Dursley-Potter.**

**.**

En la acera número cuatro de Privet Drive dos personas caminaban charlando entre ellos, él primero era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, de tez pálida, con un inmenso bigote y casi sin cuello; vestía con una camisa a cuadros de color dorado un jeans negro y unos zapatos de vestir del mismo tono, llevaba un maletín marrón. Él era Vernon Dursley.

A su lado iba un adolescente de diecisiete años cuya tez era como la de su padre, cabello gordo y algo robusto, llevaba puesto una camisa nívea con un jersey carmesí, unos short cortos azules y unos zapatos tenis café con las cintas negras; en espalda traía una mochila verde limón que se veía abultada, el nombre del joven era Dudley Dursley.

—_De seguro que a mamá le encantará —_pensó el más joven.

—_Petunia se llevará una gran sorpresa —_ahora fue Vernon.

La razón es que ambos le compraron un regalo a su madre/esposa, respectivamente, porqué hoy era su cumpleaños, y dado a que este mismo día mas un año antes paso _eso _por lo tanto no querían que volviera a acontecer. Sobre todo si es de Petunia Dursley Evans de quién hablamos.

El dúo conversaba sobre un tema de suma importancia... los taladros; una temática que a Duddy le interesaba lo más mínimo.

—_¿Por qué, de todas las cosas que a papá se le pudo ocurrir dialogar, tenían que ser los taladros? —_se impacientaba con cada comentario, reflexionó de algo que sucedió cuándo tenía once años— _Perfecto tema para cambiar de conversación —_aunque se alegro por dentro por fuera seguía fingiendo que le prestaba atención.

—... Y por eso siempre debes de mantener la mecha(1) en un buen estado —continuó el rubio mayor.

—_Si lo voy a interrumpir —_comenzó el del jersey rubí—_, va a ser ahora —_se detuvo unos segundos, y luego con la voz más casual de la que fue capaz dijo— Papá —el mencionado le vio— ¿quién es Lily? —sin saber porqué su progenitor se sorprendió demasiado.

—_¡Oh, no! _—se exclamó— _¿de todas las personas de las cuáles me pudo interrogar porqué, precisamente, tenía que ser de Lily? _

Dudley se preocupo levemente— _¿Acaso indague algo malo? —_en ese instante levantó su mano derecha, y con ella abierta, la movió de arriba a abajo enfrente de la cara de Vernon— Papá estás bien.

—_¡Vamos Vernon reacciona! _—lo más tranquilo que pudo contesto— Oh, claro Lily. Ella bueno es...

—Sí —queriendo ayudarlo.

—... La hermana menor, por un año, de tu madre —ahora fue Dudley el que se asombro.

—¡¿Qué mi madre tiene qué?! —nunca estimo que su mamá, supuesta mente hija única, tuviera una hermana— Pero, eso es ¡imposible!. Sí tuviera una hermana, la cuál sería mi tía, yo lo sabría —cómo si quisiera regresar seis años atrás lo opino/chillo en tono de tristeza infantil, o sea berrinche.

Él patriarca de los Dursley menciono nerviosamente— Lo que pasa es que... Petunia, bueno a ella nunca le agradó su hermana.

—¿Porqué?

Cómo si se fuera a convertir en algo de rutina Vernon, otra vez, quedo pasmado— ¿Es qué no recuerdas lo que tú madre, cuándo tenías once, le grito a ese hombre de la barba esponjosa?

—Sinceramente toda mi atención la tenía en ese pastel, del cual estoy muy seguro que era de limón, cómo para escuchar sus quejas —le explico con sencillez.

—_Increíble. _

Antes de dijeran/exclamaran/pensaran algo más llegaron a su vivienda, dónde vieron a una mujer delgada, de la misma tez que los anteriores, con un cuello más largo de lo habitual y que también era rubia platicaba; ella traía un vestido lavanda con flores rojas pálidas, un delantal naranja claro y botines marrones; la fémina platicaba animadamente con un adolescente de la misma edad que su hijo biológico. Él era de cabello negro, ojos verdes esmeraldas, la misma tez característica de su familia y su ropa consistía en una camisa una camisa glauco de manga corta y por dentro una grisácea, unos pantalones azul negro con unos zapatos verde musgo, ambos poseían una sonrisa, aunque una más pequeña que la otra.

—¿Porqué mamá/Petunia es amable con Harry? —eso era lo único raro de la escena: la amabilidad de la antes mencionada con él niño huérfano.

A través de la ventana observaron que Petunia se levantó de la mesa del comedor y se encaminaba a una mesa luego sacó bol magenta y del microondas una bolsa celeste con blanco, la abrió posteriormente lo volcó dentro del recipiente; cuando ya se lleno completamente contemplaron que se trataban de unas palomitas de maíz, del cual por su color medio amarillento, dedujeron que tenía mantequilla. Luego de eso regresó donde a la mesa, se sentó en la silla del frente y prosiguió con su antigua labor.

—No entiendo nada —decía por lo bajo su esposo.

—Se supone que mamá _**detesta **_a Harry —dio comienzo el del apodo tunante—, entonces ¿porqué es _**amable **_con él? —le cuestionó al patriarca.

—No lo se —respondió—, pero lo voy a averiguar —con pasos decididos el dúo entró por la puerta y antes de que pasaran apareció la señora.

Con voz alegre saludo— ¡Bienvenidos Vernon y Duddy! —con su siempre sonrisa amable les recibió—. Llegaron una semana antes ¿porqué? —quiso saber sentándose, junto con ellos, en el sofá.

Vernon respondió— Terminamos de hacer las negociaciones rápidamente... —la mirada de Petunia se ensombreció.

—_Ojala que no se les haya olvidado _—estaba muy molesta.

—... Y también teníamos que decirte algo importante —al tiempo en que señor no pudo continuar su hijo lo hizo.

La matriarca se limito a mandarles una mirada fría.

—_Digna hermana de Lily —_recordando cuándo se presentó cómo, en ese entonces, novio de su hermana—_, la misma mirada para ambas. _

Una voz apática hablo— Adivinaré —los dos rubios voltearon a ver a Harry estupefactos—: Vernon dirá...

—James —la única mujer de la familia interrumpió cuál gansa enfadada.

El susodicho se corrigió velozmente con un hilo de voz de temor—. Perdón _**papá **_dirá 'Querida te juro que no lo olvide y el regalo... se perdió en el autobús' y Dudders le secundará luego de felicitarte 'Madre amada el hermoso regalo que te compre lo destruyó el perro... del vecino' —los imito tal cuál fue el año pasado.

—Por su bien espero que no sea eso —siguió cabreada—, ¿verdad? —inquirió con el mismo tono de voz.

Atinaron a asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo que te queremos decir es ¡feliz cumpleaños mamá/Petunia! —al momento que sacaban algo de su maletín/mochila respectivamente.

Cómo por arte de _magia _la antes mencionada cambió de enojo a alegría.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias! —exclamó feliz mientras comenzaba a abrir los dos obsequios.

Por su parte Potter se fue subiendo por las escaleras, algo que no paso desapercibido por los rubios e inmediatamente lo siguieron para que les contestará algunas cosas.

—¡Harry! —lo detuvo Dudley.

Un monosílabo fue lo que salió de la boca del hijo de Lily y James— ¿Qué quieres Dudders, _**papá **_? —pesquisó tajante.

—_Desde cuándo es tan frío y cortante _—pensaron los dos blondos.

—¿Quién te dijo qué podías llamarme _así _? —no queriendo enfatizar en _esa _palabra que solo el tunante **_puede _ **decir.

—Créeme a mi tampoco me hace gracia tildarte así Vernon —le contesto despreocupado—, pero ya conoces a _**mamá; **_ella siempre pide que te adjetive de ese modo —terminó cruzándose de brazos dejándolos boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué ella qué? —bisbisearon.

Harry alzó una ceja mas no hizo paráfrasis alguna.

—¡Responde! —exigió Vernon.

Duddy, creyendo que era lo mejor, hizo otra pregunta cambiando de tema en el proceso— ¿Por qué no agasajaste a mamá?

No llego a alagar ya que un rugido lo evito— ¡¿Porqué mi hermosa Petunia te trata _**cómo si fueras **_un Dursley?! —originalmente era 'cómo si fueras de la familia' y acordándose de Lily la modificó.

—Ya lo había hecho —arrastró las líneas—. Y respondiendo a la cuestiona miento de _**papá**_ —los ojos esmeraldas de Potter se ensombrecieron— no es algo que te interese —se perdió en los pasillos.

—No lo ha superado.

Los bermejo se voltearon y acecharon a la rubia con una mirada apesadumbrado.

—¿Superado? —repitió el pequeño Dursley.

—No es algo que debas saber... por el momento —lo último lo parló débilmente.

—Petunia querida —él del gran bigote se le acercó— ¿qué insinúas? —preguntó inquieto.

La inspección de la hermana de Lily también se nubló.

—¿Quieres que partamos el pastel? —se reanimó raudamente marchando a la primera planta.

—_Eludió el tema —_pensaron boquiabiertos siguiéndola.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la segunda recamara más grande, ya que la primera era de pichoncito, se encontraba un joven de pelo negro quien estaba sentado en la cama. Harry poseía una vista dolida recordando la pregunta de su _**papá **_sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron y lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas; recordar _ese _día, por consiguiente de _aquello_ le era muy lastimoso.

—Quisiera olvidar el pasado —musitó—, realmente quisiera —posó su visión a su mesa de noche—, pero también me olvidaría de ti —tomó la fotografía—. Te extraño —más lágrimas salieron—, no sabes cuánto. Fuiste la única persona que en verdad me importo._  
_

Pasaron dos minutos y una exclamación de su _**mamá **_lo volvió a la realidad.

—Cierto su cumpleaños —bajo apresurada mente._  
_

* * *

En la sala tres minutos antes, la de la fiesta sacaba de una caja un pastel de dos capas: decorado de blanco con unas flores tonalidad rosa en la base, crema verde en la mitad de el y en la parte superior adornaban una fresas todo el reborde; en medio decía 'Felicidades hermosa flor' con letras celestes.

Tunante lo vio entretanto su boca se le hacía agua— Que rico quiero —aproximó su dedo indice.

—Dudley —ambos conocían ese tono de voz, el cual solo usaba cuándo alguien osaba comerse/probar sus dulces.

—Lo siento.

La mayor de las hijas Evans examinó su entorno enterándose que su sobrino faltaba— ¡James! ¡Baja! ¡Vamos a cortar la tarta! —avisó para sorpresa de su marido e hijo.

—_Petunia/mamá _—alarmados.

En ese instante el susodicho bajo con la misma cara de de frialdad.

—Llegue —se sentó junto a su primo y la celebración dio inicio.

Al momento los rubios quedaron con solo una cosa segura.

Que Harry y Petunia cambiaron completamente.

Y esa fue la tarde más sorprendente que tuvieron en su primer día del verano.

**.**

**~Son las cosas pequeñas, un te quiero, un te amo**

**[...] un abrazo, un te extraño~**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Las últimas líneas en negrita son de: Las cosas pequeñas, de Prince Royce.

Las palabras en negrita cursiva son de relevancia, procederé a responder a un review:

**Guest: _No te puedo explicar de qué se trata mi ficción, siendo sincera la arruinaría totalmente... solo te diré que el cambio sucedió cuándo aún todo era normal._**

Por último en el próximo veremos la reacción de la familia Malfoy.


	3. Familia Malfoy

**Summary:** Luego que la guerra y la preparatoria terminará todos vuelven a sus casas para comenzar las vacaciones de verano, todo está en tranquilidad pero un día sucede un cambio: uno que les costará todo lo que conocen, que no creyeron posible y que afectará a sus personas más cercanas... definitivamente uno que no esperaban.

**Aclaración**: La audiencia que tuvo Narcissa y Lucius ante el Ministerio de Magia fue medio mes antes que la de Snape.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling; solo trama es de mi propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**A través de tus ojos.**

**Capítulo 3: Familia Malfoy.**

**.**

Era la una de la tarde y un rubio de tez pálida que vestía solamente, a simple vista, con un abrigo tonalidad blanco hueso que en las orillas tenía unas líneas verdes, un pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir del mismo; a su lado derecho una mujer de pelo azabachado con dos mechones a cada lado del rostro del mismo del cabello de su esposo, su ropa era de una camisa con las mangas largas esmeralda, una falda que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla nívea y zapatos de tacón número cinco negro.

Ambos caminaban en un silencio cómodo, esperando tranquilamente a llegar a su destino... o al menos así era hasta que uno de ellos inició una conversación.

—Oye —habló Cissy—, no te parece sorprendente qué nos tacharan de inocente —pregunta indirecta con una sonrisa fría.

Lucius le miró encaramando una ceja— Sí —contestó con indiferencia—. ¿Quién pensaría que el hijo de las personas que rompen todos los estereotipos de las familias de sangre pura nos defendiera? —indagó socarrón.

—Nos lo hubiesen dicho en ese entonces y nos hubiésemos reído —aseguró la matriarca.

Él patriarca le miró con ofensa.

Su compañera de vida se apresuró a decir— Es una forma de hablar.

—Lo sé —Narcissa le lanzó una pregunta con la mirada—. Quería ver tu reacción —le vio levemente molesta.

En seguida se volvieron a quedar en silencio y quince minutos llegaron a una casa grande que poseía un jardín que tenía seis tipos de flores distintas, las cuales se alojaban debajo de una cerca que era unida horizontalmente dejando un espacio intercalado. El vallado a dos tubos cuadrilongo separados por metro y medio de tono negruzco, unas escaleras que solo detentaban con cuatro escalones hechas de madera, una alambrada sin separar fabricada del mismo material de los peldaños.

La vivienda, aunque era de dos pisos, se contemplaba bastante espaciosa por lo que, sin inspeccionar demasiado, distinguía dos ventanas separadas de forma vertical, manufacturadas de vidrio; además de un árbol de diez metros que tenían todas las hojas de color rosa(1) del que colgaba un pedazo de madera asegurado por dos sogas a una rama que estaba a cinco metros sobre el suelo(2).

El dúo se sentía medio consternados medio enojados digo no todos los días 'sales de viaje' y al volver encuentras que tu, antes mansión, cambio a una vivienda sencilla-moderna ¡que ultraje!

—_Sea quién sea qué lo haya hecho sabrá la razón del porqué nadie, repito nadie se entromete con un/una Malfoy _—meditaron muy decididos.

Y por si fuera poco una persona de pelo negro, ojos profundos-penetrantes con un peinado al estilo pulpo los recibió con un grito que denotaba verdadera preocupación.

—¡Lucius! ¡Narcissa! —llegó donde se hallaban— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Algo le sucede a Draco! —también se puso histérico.

—¡Draco! —vociferaron al mismo tiempo con el mismo tono que el pelo negro.

—¿Qué aconteció? —pesquisó Cissy—. Responde —exigió tomándolo por lo hombros y a zarandearlo—, dime ¿qué le ocurrió a mi hijo? —cada vez se impacientaba y preocupaba más.

Snape atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca al no saber cómo contestarle esa interrogante.

—Severus —autoritaria mente el progenitor del chico—. Por tu bien espero que antes que cuente tres nos aclares lo que chillaste.

Ni siquiera contó uno cuando el profesor de _**pociones **_ apresurada mente dijo— Draco... sonrisas... alteradas... magia... sin... —terminó de dar su 'coherente' explicación.

Él rubio y la azabache le ojearon sin entender ni media cosa de lo que expresó por lo tanto hicieron la única cosa lógica que normalmente hace la gente cuando se encuentra en este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Qué?

Ejerciendo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse el jefe de la casa las serpientes hablo— Draco sonríe y no precisamente con frialdad —eso los confundió.

—_Bueno al menos explicó las dos primeras palabras —_pensaron reconfortándose.

—Como ya se dieron cuenta toda la mansión cambio —gruñeron mientras que el maestro frunció el entre cejo— y al intentar de volverlo a la normalidad descubrí que... —titubeo— que-nuestra-magia-desapareció —murmuró rápido

—¿Qué dijiste qué? —no comprendieron, de nuevo, nada.

—La magia desapareció —deletreó con claridad—, todo lo relacionado con ella: las varitas —entrecerraron los ojos los recién llegados—, los libros, los elfos... absolutamente todo.

—No pudo esfumarse de la noche a la mañana —era más literal de lo que creían—. ¿O sí? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Eso parece ya que ayer todo era... cómo lo recordábamos —siguió diciendo el anterior conocido como Quejicus.

—Severus ¿qué tanto cambio nuestro hijo? —curioseó Lucius.

No sabiendo que término usar manifestó— Deben verlo ustedes mismo, si no, no lo aceptaran —ya había recuperado su actitud seria e indiferente aunque en el fondo se sentía neurótico por su ahijado— _Si llego a revelar al culpable prometo que me las pagará por todas estás inquietudes que nos hace pasar —_se convenció internamente.

Con mucho temor avanzaron hasta llegar a metro y medio de su hogar, para ese entonces mucho más retraídos marcharon a contemplar con la escena que Snape presenció al despertar; en definitivo no les iba a gustar, de eso podía estar convencido.

Al tiempo que lo hicieron encontraron toda la sala con un mínimo cambio mas no le dieron la debida importancia y siguieron recto hasta que se toparon con las escaleras, ascendieron por los peldaños absortos en sus propias meditaciones.

—_No entiendo cómo Draco, por la conducta que Sev mostró cuándo nos reencontramos, modificará su comportamiento tanto como para ponerlo tan nervioso y hacer, increíblemente, que tartamudeará —_bueno no es algo que todos los días notaras esa conducta en Quejicus, sus rasgos seguían fríos—_. Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo, Lucius Malfoy, descubriré el 'porqué' de esta situación —_completamente decidido.

—_Mi pobre niño —_Narcissa, si bien en el fondo estaba angustiada por su único hijo, no lo demostraría en sus facciones—,_ no desesperes voy a regresarte a como eras antes —_ya había tomado su resolución, su rostro continuaba serio e impasible_—, total, ni que fuera tan malo —_pronto se dará cuenta que jamás debido pensar aquello.

—_Espero que lo puedan tolerar —_igual que los dos de arriba no lo exhibía en su semblante—_, de lo contrario se montará un espectáculo —_no es que se quejará de todos modos él hizo lo mismo en el desayuno.

Un vocablo los sacó de sus reflexiones.

—Sevi volvió con madre y padre —decía felizmente.

Y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que...

—_¡Draco! —_con eso les costó muchísimo mantener sus semblantes.

Exactamente el heredero de los Malfoy estaba con una sonrisa, inverosímil mente, boyante además que permanecía sentado en una silla en frente de un escritorio en el cual escribía algo que no alcanzaron a leer ya que lo guardo luego de mencionar esas seis palabras.

—Por fin retornaron de quién-sabe-dónde —quedaron, nuevamente, desconcertados.

—_¿Cómo que de 'quién-sabe-dónde' si sabías a la perfección en que lugar nos encontrábamos/se encontraban? —_pensó el trío.

El menor de la familia continuó— No saben cuánto tengo que contarles...

—_¿De aquí a cuándo tanta familiaridad? —_precisamente su hijo/ahijado los trataba con respeto no al opuesto.

—... sin embargo supongo que deben estar agotados así ¿hablamos mañana? —pregunto con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos contento.

El triunvirato, debido al shock, asintió tontamente.

—¡Genial! —literalmente saltó de su asiento— Ahora no es que no me agrade de verlos pero —pausó— ¿podrían irse?

—_¿Desde cuándo nos lo pide?_

De nuevo asintieron torpemente, posteriormente salieron de la habitación sumidos, otra vez, en sus divagaciones no obstante el rubio y los azabaches quedaron con solo una cosa segura.

Que Draco cambió completamente.

Y esa fue la tarde más sorprendente que tuvieron en su primer día del verano.

**.**

**~Si pudiera tener todo de vuelta, ahora,**

**si puedo, quiero cambiar la forma en que lo he hecho~**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Las últimas líneas en negrita son de: It's not too late, de Camp Rock.

Aclararé los puntos marcados:

(1) **_Árboles de cerezo._**

(2) _**Columpio.**_

N/A: Qué capítulo más corto, bueno es de la familia Malfoy de quiénes hablamos y les diré que estos tres primeros fueron, algo así, como la introducción por lo que en el próximo habrá un salto en el tiempo.


End file.
